fnaf, sonic and mlp christmas one-shot 1
by sonnie54
Summary: fnaf, sonic and mlp christmas one-shot is a thing that we will do each year, every year, I will bother to upload a sonic Christmas one-shot, five nights at freddys one-shot and a mlp fim hearths warming one-shot *warning: mlp one-shot is terrible*


Sonic and mlp and fnaf chrismas (hearth warmings eve) one shots.

Sonic and friends christmas

On the planet of mobius, sonic, tails, knuckles, amy and cream were all at sonic's cliche two-floor house, putting up decorations and getting ready for the party that was going to happen. Cream was busy putting the lights on the christmas tree when she noticed sonic looking out, sad, so she went over to cheer him up.

Cream: , whats wrong, not as in the festive spirit as everybody else.

Sonic: Oh, hi cream, sorry, i just have a slightly comlpicated past and sometimes christmas isn't as good as i hope.

Cream: Oh okay then.

Both of them then heard a crash and saw tails on the floor.

Cream: i better help miles, bye .

Sonic watched as she rushed off to tails side and smirked, he then returned to putting up decorations.

*PARTY TIME*

It was already half way through the party and sonic and his friends had made a absoulute mess, then their was a knock on the door and, when sonic opened it, their stood two hedgehogs that sonic reconginized, his brother and sister, sonia and manic!

Manic: Big bro!

Sonic: Manic, sonia!?

Sonia: Oh man that was a long trek, but anyways, yeah...wait a minute, are you having a party.

Sonic: yeah, why.

Manic: Can we join.

Sonic: of course, manny.

Manic: don't call me that.

The siblings went inside and got introduced to everybody and soon, the party was finished with sonic's christmas made, as he looked at an old photo of him and his family and smiled.

The Mane six and spikes hearth warmings eve.

In golden oaks libary on hearths warming eve, the mane six were enjoying a party that pinkie threw together to celebrate, their was cake, candy, jokes, and even somthing pinkie called hearths crackers, everybody was having fun and everypony from ponyville was their when they were greated by princess celestia, who joined in on the party activities and everypony had lots of fun and spreaded the joy as best they could to each other, no one noticed as spike snuck down, carrying lots of tinsel and with a dash forwards, he covered everyone at the party with tinsel and everyone laughed, having a great time, all of the mane six deciding to make it a new tradition, and every year afterwards, they celebrated hearth warmings eve with a party.

Freddy and friends christmas.

On 23 kings dime avenue, the fazbear pizzarie animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, were singing festive songs to children, and, later that night when they had full control of themselves, they didn't bother going after the endo to put him in a suit, instead they all went to foxy's cove and got him out.

Foxy: What tis it ye want, landlubers.

Bonnie: Jeez, we were just coming over to see ya, being in the festive spirit and all.

Foxy: ya three have souls(?!)

Chica: How dare you! Night after night, we go and try and help the endo in the security room, but you just sit here, only coming out when you fell like it.

Foxy: Endo, ENDO!? There be no endo! Almost Every nigh', i watch as one o' you three come through with the nigh' guard and stuff them inta a empty suit n' kill them as the bones o' the victim get crushed.

Freddy: Foxy! Don't try and scare the girls, its an endo, it appears on our systems.

Foxy: Alrigh' then, explain why a endo would scream fir mercy, ah.

Bonnie: Um.

Chica: uh.

Freddy: Oh shoot!

Foxy: Now, if ya would leave me alone, i found a copy o' a sort o' film called frozen an' i would like to see what it's abou'.

Freddy: Fine, enjoy your film, me and the girls are gonna go apologize to the night guard.

*One apology and door to the face later*

Freddy and his band where going back to foxy and noticed that his singing animations were in action.

Foxy: the wind is howlin' like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heavens know i tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't fell, don't let them knooow. Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door, i don't care, what their going to say, let storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway.

Freddy and the band all looked at foxy, who had stopped his singing animations, like he was a crazy person. Who, just who, sings a song that was obvisouly sung by a diffrent gender and didn't make it into their genders version.

Freddy: Foxy, what was that.

Foxy: Me programming activated me dancin' animation's because i heard the best song i have heard in a long time.

Freddy: o...kay then. Anyway, we are going to be festive and set up a party for the children and we could use some help.

Foxy: Fine. Let tis be over soon

And so, the three better known animatronics set to work, setting up more christmas themed decorations and foxy used a computer he found in the staff room to find out about christmas songs, susprisingly, when he got back, his stage was fixed and slightly more christmassy, the other three animatronics were also standing in front, smiling.

Freddy: Like it?

Foxy: like it, LIKE IT!

Chica: Uh, yeah, s-s-so-sor-sorr-sorry.

Foxy: nae apoligies nessaceary lass, i love it. It be, as the laddies say now a days, awsome.

Bonnie: Jerk, don't be like that next time, you made us think ya didn't like it.

Foxy: i be a pirate, right!?

Freddy: HOHOHO, your right.

Bonnie: Hohoho?

Freddy: As the main attraction, i am playing good ol' saint nicholas.

Chica: All three of us and because your the only male, you get all the spotlight.

Freddy: Who deserves it more?

In response, all the other animatronics groaned.

*The following morning*

Everything was going great, the kids were laughing, the pizza was delicious and foxy's story telling career was back, suprisingly the kids liked the tears, because he looked cooler and more like a pirate, nothing could be better, until, to all four animatronics suprise, mike walked through the door with a box and then put up a tree. All four of the interactive robotic friends looked on, confused, when mike got the manger out and whispered something in his ear, that made the manger smile with delight and get on the stage while the animatronics weren't singing.

Manger: Could i get everyone's attention, please?!

Everyone then looked at the stage, wondering what he had to say.

Manger: With foxy and pirates cove back, we should celebrate them with more than a story being told, as such, our night guard, michael schmidt, has brought in a tree for you kids to decorate and each year, a character will put on the star, starting off with foxy the pirate.

And so the children set about, decorating the tree and, when they were finished, foxy walked up to the tree, with a star in his hand that wasn't replaced by a hook, and put the star on the top of the tree. Later, As everyone exited, the children all talked about foxy and thanked mike for bringing in the tree and a new tradition to freddy fazbears pizzzarie. Later that night, when mike turned on the cameras, all four animatronics stood on the main stage, staring directly at the camera and all said at the same time.

All four animatronics: THANKS MIKE, MERRY CHRISTMAS.

At this, mike smiled, even though they had tried to kill him on many occasions, he now knew that the phone guy was telling the truth, they had acutally thought he was an endo and now that they didn't think that, mike had a feeling that he might just of stumbled upon the best low-paying job ever

1111

SONNIE: Well, don't pertend that when frozen was mentioned that there wasn't going to be a song from it. Also remeber, every year on christmas day, i will post a christmas one-shot as your christmas present. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY/EVERYBRONY.

**_HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS, SEE YA_**


End file.
